


Stubborn Medicine

by SoManyFandoms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Diabetes, Gen, Kid Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoManyFandoms/pseuds/SoManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A younger Sam doesn’t want to take his medicine, and young Dean tries to bribe him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stubborn Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Found this the other night when I was going through my computer files. It is one of probably many that I have written about and haven't posted. I'll be rectifying that. I was thinking one a month, and the end of the month seems a good time to do so.
> 
> Written in 2007, and not rechecked except for where insulin could be injected. I do not have diabetes, and only know information of it from seeing others inject themselves.

Sam crossed his arms and looked stubborn.

“No.”

“Come on Sammy.” Dean got out the cotton swab and readied the needle. When his younger brother didn’t budge, Dean twisted his upper body and bought out from behind his back, a lollypop. Waving it under Sam’s nose, he smiled when his brother took it, then he frowned as Sam sucked on the treat and grinned, still refusing to move his arms.

“Sam.” Dean was starting to get annoyed. “You know what? I shouldn’t have given you that lollypop. Now, you either inject yourself, let me inject you, or we wait and see how long until you collapse.” Sam frowned at Dean, who smirked. Now came the surprise. “Or, if you’re good, I’ll cook pancakes.”

Sam grinned and pulled up his shirt, and Dean smiled as he injected his brother with insulin.


End file.
